Bound
by Louise Roseli
Summary: At 18 Bella Swan left her Friends and Family to escape the pain of her past and fear of the present. Now 2 years later Bella is forced home for a family emergency and has to face her pain and the man she loved and lost and forever bound her self to...


_**AN Ok so I have not written in years and I am just trying this out. Kind of nervous don't know if I should continue but if some one likes it and thinks I should let me know . I am making the 'T' rated because I have absolutely no idea how to write a lemon so I don't even want to try but I really want there to be so if there is anyone out there who would help me that would be amazing.**_

_**Ps I do not own anything other than this computer and more books that I have room for . All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers though I wish I could have Edward all to my self.**_

_**Pss after re reading this again I am starting to think its crap but this is only the prologue so I shouldn't give up just yet… ugh what to do what to do **_

_4 and a half years later (Seattle) _

_Sweet love, sweet love Trapped in your love I've opened up, unsure I can trust My heart and I were buried in dust Free me, free us You're all I need when I'm holding you tight If you walk away I will suffer tonight I found a man I can trust And boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can you see that I'm bound in chains I finally found my way I am bound to you I am bound to you So much, so young I've faced on my own Walls I built up became my home I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us Sweet love, so pure I catch my breath with just one beating heart And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart I found a man I can trust And boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains I finally found my way I am bound to you I am bound to Suddenly the moment's here I embrace my fears All that I have been carrying all these years Do I risk it all Come this far just to fall, fall Oh, I can trust And boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can you see that I'm bound in chains And finally found my way I am bound to you I am, Ooh, I am I'm bound to you_

Christina Aguilera sang a song that had seemed to come straight from my heart. No more perfect words could describe my love for him. I was bound to him from now until eternity .He made me face all my fears and together we broke down the walls I had spent years putting up . He made me believe that there was more out there then what I was used to, that not to just except what was right in front of me or what life had given me but to fight for I needed and for what I wanted , so I fought for him. I fought my parents , his family , the kids at our school and even my self . In the end he was the one that gave up, he was the one who let me go . I was angry and I was sad, I hated him and I hated me . I hate what we had been , what we were and what we could have been but more importantly I hated that I let them win. Realizing that I couldn't face the pain everyday I fled. I left my first real home in 10 years, I left the only family I had left, I left my heart because he had it . Although he had given his to someone else I know I could never ask for mine back, thus I was bound to him.

"Bella ! Could you get the new shipment put it away please?" Angela called from the door way of the back room

"Sure Angela "

I was 20 now and worked at a small book store in Seattle owned by my friend Angela Weber where the sound track was of "_Burlesque_" was playing on the over head. Every time I hear the song _"Bound to you" _I think of Edward . The love of my life whom I will probably never see again . He had hurt me so many time in so many different ways but still I could not stop loving him I was still bound to him. I try not to think about him but its hard when you look into the eyes of the greatest gift he ever gave you and all you see is him .

"Bella , you ok your kinda spacey today" Angela asked as I had walked out of the back room ready to put out the new books.

"I am sorry Angela just daydreaming"

"its ok I day dream to " she smiled at me and walked out to the front desk. I smiled at her disappearing form . I loved Angela , she had given me a job and a home when I had know where to go and quickly became my best friend. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if I had not met her. She reminds me so much of Alice, she was bossy, full of energy and cared about everyone's happiness as if it was her own. As well as Alice she couldn't understand why everyone wouldn't let her run there life cause according to them it would make there life so much easier . I loved them for it. I miss Alice , she was back home with her brother Edward and the life and pain I left behind. Alice had a part in the pain I left , after years of telling me that I was her sister and that I was part of her family and would be treated as such she chose him over me . Chose to keep his secrets , chose to lie to me and to betray me ' _because he is my brother, I didn't want to hurt him_'. when I asked ' _but I thought I was your sister , doesn't that mean you wouldn't want to hurt me' _she had fallen silent giving me my answer. Words are words and nothing more. I would never believe the words again.

My phone In my pocket started buzzing bringing me from my dark thoughts and back to reality. I quickly entered the break room and check it to see who it was '_**Jacob**_' flashed across the screen.

"Hey Jake what's up"

"Bella" dread filled me as I heard his pained voice

"what's wrong Jacob" I asked in fear

"Bella you need to come home" he whispered

"why , you know I cant go back there I cant face them I …."

"Bella this isn't about them…" he paused " Bella Charlie had a heart attack, they don't know if he will make it"

My world had stopped for a min, the word ' Daddy' kept going over and over in my mind

"Jacob, I am coming home"


End file.
